Technical Field
The present invention relates to an atmosphere sensor and a method of producing the same, and a method of producing a printed matter.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. JP-5211821-B2 (JP-2009-258473-A) discloses an image forming apparatus detecting an atmospheric humidity near a paper with a humidity sensor and setting printing conditions based on the detected humidity.
The humidity sensor needs to expose its detecting element to an environmental atmosphere, and prevent it from being influenced by wind and being contaminated. Therefore, it is known that the detecting element is covered with a moisture permeable film which does not pass water, but passes water vapor.
It is conventionally known that the moisture permeable film is bonded to the humidity sensor with an adhesive. In this case, the adhesive unevenly applied between the humidity sensor and the moisture permeable film may cause insufficient contactness therebetween. Further, the contactness deteriorates as time passes and the moisture permeable film may peel off from the humidity sensor. In order to solve this problem, it is known that a non-woven fabric is overlapped with the moisture permeable film.
However, the non-woven fabric improves the contactness between the humidity sensor and the moisture permeable film, but the non-woven fabric and the adhesive absorb moisture, resulting in errors in measurement of humidity.